Forum:2017-11-29 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- I would really like to see poor Tarv break free from his family that just treats him as a pawn. Preferably in a way that kills Mr. CheesyObsidian. --MadCat221 (talk) 05:58, November 29, 2017 (UTC) : Yeah, his invincibility is a bit much. And I say that pink hair is a Thing among European Pirate Queens. Bang background at least isn't European, so that could explain why she doesn't go for it. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:42, November 29, 2017 (UTC) ::: Oh, where's Bang from? I just looked her up but the article doesn't say. Bkharvey (talk) 17:53, November 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::: You're right, I'm jumping to conclusions based on her ethnicity. --Geoduck42 (talk) 23:17, November 29, 2017 (UTC) : I think now that he's helped Seffie, Mr. Obsidian will not have Grandma's trust for a while and we won't see him around in the near future. And if today's page is anything to go by, Seffie didn't chose an incompetent to deliver her cousin. There's also the friendly ship mentioned on the previous page which might act as last minute reinforcement. I'm hopeful that Tarvek will be able to escape this time. I'd really like to see this character have some agency again. He's been tossed around for too long. MasakoRei (talk) 10:24, November 29, 2017 (UTC) ::: +1 to that! Bkharvey (talk) 17:53, November 29, 2017 (UTC) Is that a clock, built into Lucy's pistol? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:53, November 29, 2017 (UTC) : It's probably a control so she can set the gun on "stun" (if she wanted to). Argadi (talk) 12:26, November 29, 2017 (UTC) The first panel seems to suggest that Grandma doesn't know Tarvek was kidnapped (although maybe that guy is just being obnoxious and she really does know). I wonder if Tarvek is going to rat out Seffie and Obsidian. (Well, rat out Seffie and some less pejorative synonym with respect to Obsidian.) Also, in panel 6 (counting the rectangle with the diagonal separator as two), either Tarvek is a very good actor or those crew members of the Tortoise got up to the other ship very quickly. Bkharvey (talk) 17:53, November 29, 2017 (UTC) : For panel 6: 1) the crew could be on the other ship, just not next to the speaker, and 2) even if they were on the other situation the overall situation still isn't great for him. Argadi (talk) 21:03, November 29, 2017 (UTC) ::: I guess so, but he just looks totally glum and hopeless, rather than angry and/or afraid. And, although it's theoretically possible that those two guys with guns didn't notice our team crossing them, my guess is that the situation in the last panel could only happen with those secondary bad guys dead, knocked out, or gagged. That must have taken a bit of time. ::: While I'm asking questions, why is the dark-skinned crew member on the right in the last panel gripping the sword with her right hand by the sharp edge of the blade? That strikes me as dangerous. ::: P.S. I love the "Hy iz so innocent hy'm not eatink butter vit my mouth" expression in panel 5. Bkharvey (talk) 21:51, November 29, 2017 (UTC) ::: Anyway, her expression in panel 6 makes it clear (imho) that her crew are already in position. Bkharvey (talk) 23:07, November 29, 2017 (UTC) ''Typo alert! ''On panel 5 she properly calls herself "a Europan of piratical descent," but in panel 6 he echoes "a Europ''ean..." Bkharvey (talk) 22:58, November 29, 2017 (UTC) :: Oops! I have alerted the Professors. -- William Ansley (talk) 23:14, November 29, 2017 (UTC) The more I think about it, the less I understand Grandmother's motivation. She was willing to let Tarvek run around Paris, and Mechanicsburg, and so on. I suppose what's different now is that Tweedle has made his claim to the throne, and she doesn't want two claimants. But still, is she planning to keep Tarvek locked up forever, like the Man in the Iron Mask, or what? Surely the master manipulator could instead find some way to make it be in his interest not to make trouble. (For that matter, if she's still pushing the Storm King Conspiracy, I should have thought her spy network would have told her about Agatha's attitude toward Tweedle, compared with her attitude toward Tarvek. I think she's backing the wrong horse, although I have to admit that, much as I love Tarvek, I'm not sure he would have pulled off the mercy killing of his men that so impressed Oggie. But in any case, she may have abandoned that plan, in favor of settling for Europa without the Heterodyne connection. Tweedle could instead marry the popular Queen of the Dawn.) "Tarvek, dear, Martellus is going to be the Storm King. If you aren't difficult about that, he'll kill Gilgamesh Wulfenbach and you can have Agatha Heterodyne." Or, maybe not quite that, because Tarvek is too honorable to accept that deal, but something. "Martellus won't invade Mechanicsburg." I'm not smart like Grandmother, but there must be some better way to get Tarvek on her side instead of under her thumb. Bkharvey (talk) 09:32, November 30, 2017 (UTC) A '''three man' Boarding Party? Really? Really? I wouldn't try to take a dog-house that way. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 12:19, November 30, 2017 (UTC) : The only boarding party I see is a two-person boarding party. Mr Big Mouth and his red-shirt assistants are on their own ship. You can see the railings of the "pirate" ship in this strip and the previous two. Argadi (talk) 12:34, November 30, 2017 (UTC) ::: Don't you think B D'C means the men preparing to board the Tortoise rather than the women who boarded the big ship? But, @B D'C, for all we know there are 100 more soldiers on that ship, who will be held at bay by the threat to their captain. Bkharvey (talk) 23:16, November 30, 2017 (UTC) :::: Yes, he probably meant those three, but I see no indication they were planning to board, and no indication they wouldn't take additional support if they boarded. Argadi (talk) 02:23, December 1, 2017 (UTC)